Sing once more, Phoenix born
by thecrimsondagger
Summary: Born to be hunted, born to die at the hands of greed. They have waited for the rebirth of the phoenix born and now, Aro will have his prize. But all is not as it seems when the three kings meet Celeste. What was a desire for power become hopes of hearing the silent phoenix sing once more. But with the danger that follows her, can she learn to open her heart and let their love in?
1. Chapter 1

Amongst all of the supernatural world, there is none more desired and coveted than the children of the phoenix. They are the rarest of all the ethereal beings, born only once every century and gifted with magical ability beyond comprehension.

Like the legend of the phoenix, their tears can heal even the gravest of physical injury and their mere presence can lay to rest even the most unsettled of minds. They are a being of immense purity of heart, rarely unable to see the good in another's soul. But, what is less known, it is actually their voices that contain the most potent of their magic. Each of the phoenix born manifest their gifts in various ways, whether it is elemental or physical.

Unfortunately, they are also a cursed being. If another ethereal creature were to consume their blood, they would become invincible, their strength magnified a hundred fold and their own abilities intensified. If their loyalty is gained, fortune will soon follow and power will be secured for the individual who has captured not only the phoenix born, but also their heart and mind.

They are hunted upon coming of age, at eighteen, when their powers become matured and they are finally of use to any that chose to obtain them. They are unable to hide amongst regular society, their physical traits making it impossible to look akin to ordinary humans. Characterised by golden eyes that seem to burn with the intensity of the sun and twin scars, caused during puberty when their wings first take form. Their wings are the most beautiful sight to behold. Ranging in colouring, from the purest of white to midnight black, they each shimmer and glitter with the rarest of jewels encrusted into the feathers.

Upon death, their wings are often torn from them, pillaged of the precious gems that grace the angelic feathers, and sold on to the highest bidder or too the black market. Those who seek to harm these creatures, to gain profit from their death, feel nothing for the life they so mercilessly extinguish. To them, the the children of the phoenix are nothing more than quick money.

Only one is born every century and they are taught from an early age to accept their fate as the world's most hunted individual, to understand that they will never find true peace in this existence. There is only one fact in this, often, very short life that they can be sure is true:

They are merely born to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro looked down upon his trusted guards as his smile twisted upon his features, manic with joy at the news they had brought before himself and his brothers. His faithful guard never failed in his orders if they could help it, all too aware of the consequences if they were to bring him anything that did not meet his expectations.

"You have done well Felix and Demetri... You have found the child"

"Yes, my master. She is currently residing in a small cabin in the French Alps, away from civilisation"

Caius snorted at the information, finding amusement in how the silly little woman genuinely believed she would be able to hide from the outcome of her fate, pre-ordained by a higher power long before her birth. She had been chosen and, no matter how much she may have wanted to hide from the truth, she would never escape from the inevitable events of her life.

"Have preparations made... We fly for the French Alps on the morrow. I have waited a full century for the rebirth of the phoenix child and I shall not be denied the power she possesses a second time"

Aro was still bitter after his last, failed, attempt to obtain and drain a phoenix born, beaten to the prize by a lowly rogue vampire that had not known quite what he was getting himself in too. The rogue had still been weak after his consumption of the divine blood, easily torn to pieces in Aro's rage and burned before being scattered towards the four winds. But this time would be different, Aro would have his prize. He would not be denied again.

Marcus remained still in his throne, watching before his eyes as the bonds that connected each of the coven members continued to intertwine and shift. But there were three that confused him greatly, a single golden band stretching out from himself and his brothers towards an unknown soul, screaming out to find this individual, begging to be completed so that they may feel whole again. He could not fathom what had caused such a strange reaction within his gift, only that it had occurred upon learning of the phoenix child's location.

Marcus, although he would not say it out loud, got the feeling that his brother would, once more, find his plans altered... But, perhaps, this outcome would be better for all of them.

* * *

She smiled as she looked out upon the snow covered mountains, the window of her little cabin frosted over slightly with the bitter cold. She had moved here upon her coming of age, before any could gain full knowledge of her identity and, three years after she had moved, she thought she was doing well.

All the recorded documents of the phoenix children had proven that they rarely lived a year after they reached maturity, and even less managed to survive a second year. Celeste Hope was a miracle, as her parents had once stated, the only one of her kind to live three years beyond the age of eighteen.

But that wasn't to say that none had made an attempt on capturing her. Only months after she had taken residence in the secluded little shack, her parents had been taken hostage and tortured for information on her whereabouts. They had been brutalized, her mother's glorious auburn locks torn out at the root and her father mutilated, slowly, by the use of a serrated blade. And yet they had refused to talk, taking the secret of their only child's location too their grave, securing Celeste's safety and buying her a little more time to live her life as best as she could.

The loss of her parents had taken its toll upon Celeste. She had not spoken in two years, her magic laying dormant as she refused to speak or sing even once to relieve the pain that her pent up energy caused in her heart and mind.

She sighed as she moved over to the little stove, carefully lifting the boiling kettle and pouring herself a cup of tea. It was a lonely life, the only company she had being the silver wolf she had rescued as a cub only a year before.

In her mind, Celeste called him Echo because, when she had first found him, the sound of his weakened howls had guided her towards where he had lay dying. Her tears for his pain had healed him and, in return, he had been by her side ever since. He guarded her with utmost vigilance and she cared for him with all her heart. It was a lonely life, but Echo was all she really needed.

She smiled as the giant wolf came lumbering too her side, nuzzling her hand in greeting as she ran her hands through his fur. They would be going out to forage and hunt today, having noticed that the food supplies had taken a slight turn for the worse. placing her cup of tea on the side, she began to strap her hunting knife to her thigh, securing the sturdy bow and satchel of arrows too her back before signalling that they were ready to go.

She didn't usually take her bow, often finding that Echo was capable of bringing down the larger game for her whilst she gathered the other provisions. But today felt different, her soul felt like it was screaming at the feel of danger. She would keep Echo close to her side on this hunting trip, for both of their safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence is golden in the mind of the hunter. Move amongst the shadows, take camouflage amongst the foliage and allow the wind to cover the sound of your breathing. She knew better than anyone how to play the perfect hunter, how to understand the mind of her prey.

Her eyes blazed, like the golden fire of the morning sun, as she scanned her surroundings and positioned herself amongst a cluster of boulders, Echo close to her side as he prepared to strike the first blow. Their target: a male ibex, big enough to feed them both for at least a week if the meat was stored correctly.

She turned her head slowly, careful not to rustle in her movements and alert the mammal, signalling for Echo to begin creeping forward, his stomach flat against the cold ground as he used his hind legs to begin shuffling forward. They were a team, perfectly in tune with each other and able to communicate without the use of words.

He was mere steps away from reaching his target, when the hand of Celeste touched gently against his back as she shuffled to his side. There was panic in her eyes as he realised she had heard something and he began to listen to their surroundings beyond the ibex. There were footsteps, moving quickly towards them, too quickly for a human but with a rhythm that only a two legged creature could create. This was no animal making the disturbance.

Celeste felt her heart still as she lay motionless for a moment. There were never any visitors to this part of the alps, not the kind Celeste would have like anyway. She flicked her eyes quickly to Echo, his instincts trained to protect her. But, if they stayed together now, he would only be hurt because of her. She signalled for him to go in the opposite direction, back towards the cabin and wait for her return there.

He was hesitant, unwilling to leave her side when he could sense danger coming for her, but obeyed and began the journey back, his highly tuned sense of hearing still picking up the sound of those footsteps, not human and not animal. He may have been a wolf, but he knew in his instincts that nothing good would follow the creature that came for Celeste.

Once she could no longer see Echo, she began to run. Ducking amongst the low hanging branches and leaping across the rocky surfaces. The footsteps were growing louder, gaining in speed and closing the distance between herself and her pursuer. She would not have long before they caught her and she did not have time to spread her wings and take to the skies. She scoffed as a thought came to her mind:

She'd done well to make it to twenty-one, but it seemed the road had reached it's end.

* * *

Caius snarled as he was almost hit, once more, in the face by a branch that Aro had pushed aside. Why had the raven haired ancient insisted that they all accompany him on this trip, it was hardly worth it when he was pretty certain that Aro would not share the divine blood of the young woman.

"Oh for the love of... Aro!"

Aro's eyes were manic as they stepped into the clearing, ignoring the angry tone in Caius' voice, the little snow covered shack standing solitary and, with the use of their senses, very empty of a beating heart. The woman was not there.

"We have missed her, masters"

"Clearly"

Marcus monotone, slightly sarcastic, comment only seemed to add to the tension felt amongst the guard as they waited for the inevitable explosion of anger from their fair haired leader, the unavoidable punishment from their raven haired king.

"Then we shall wait... the weather is beginning to turn and soon a storm will follow. She will return to shelter, and we shall take out prize"

The look of madness within Aro's ruby orbs sent a tingle of fear through the guard as he began to pace. Time was not an issue for a vampire, waiting a few hours for her return would not make much difference upon them, but Aro had never been a man who liked being made to wait for what he desired.

"master, allow me to track the wom..."

Demetri's attempt at words to please his king were cut short as the heavy fall of footsteps came into the clearing, a giant silver wolf halting in his sprint as he looked upon the invaders of his terratory. Caius snarled and reared back as he looked upon the wolf, he had hated these creatures since his last encounter with the children of the moon. Those flee ridden creatures had almost destroyed him. He made too advance towards the silver menace, wanting nothing more that to shred the giant pest into pieces, not liking how the creature simply observed he and his brothers, taking sniffs of the air. But the feel of Marcus' hand against his shoulder as Aro stepped closer to the wolf.

"This is her wolf"

The giant creature had begun to move towards Aro, his steps matching with caution as he watched his hand lift and touch against his snout.

'You seek my mistress... I have seen your kind before'

The wolf's inner voice was deep and smooth inside Aro's mind as he nodded in confirmation, waiting for the beast to continue. Aro knew better than to believe this was just an ordinary wolf, something seemed different about the creatures crystal like eyes. Too understanding of his surroundings and too knowledgeable of what had brought them to the cabin.

'She sent me back home to await her return when we realised we were being followed... but I fear she will not this time... Others of your kind have come once more. But I can sense it, you are different. You must follow, help to save my mistress'

As his panicked words filled Aro's mind, A blood curdling scream echoed through the surrounding forests. A woman's scream of fear and pain, a sound that made the flow of time seem to freeze for the three kings as the wolf gave a howl of anguish and began to run towards the sound, the brothers hot on his heels followed closely by their guard. The sound of her screams had set the minds of the three brothers ablaze with anger, unsure of why her pain would cause such feelings inside them when their intentions had always been the same as her current attacker.

* * *

Her breaths were ragged as she ran, her feet aching and her legs unable to move any faster as her pursuer only seemed to grow faster, close the distance. Her heart was pounding with fear, the terrible realisation that she may never see Echo again making the situation seem so much worse.

"You cannot outrun me, little phoenix... hmmmmm I can smell that delicious blood from here, how sweet it seems"

The words were taunting, spoken with a cackle of menacing glee. She tried not to listen as she shut her eyes and forced herself to run faster through the pain and fear. She had to get away.

"Never close your eyes, little girl"

A hand shot out, clutching her throat as a scream ripped from her throat, the first noise she had made in two years. The woman before her was covered in filth, hair matted and her fangs protruding as a demonic smile warped her features.

"My bosses requested that I bring you unharmed... But, I'm sure that Stephan and Vladimir would not hold it against me if I had a little fun first"

Her smile only twisted more, showing the insanity that lay within the woman's mind as her grip tightened around Celeste's throat.

"As long as I bring you in alive"

The vampire dropped Celeste's laughing as she choked for air before sending a swift kick into her stomach, sending her flying back into a tree. Unlike ordinary humans, children of the phoenix were much more sturdy in their physical form. But Celeste had to question her own strength as she felt her ribs, three of them broken from the single kick. A fist followed swiftly, hitting her jaw hard as blood began to pool within her mouth, trickling down the side as the woman lifted her by the collar once more.

"Such a waste of a rare treat... allow me"

The woman's words were sickly sweet as she began to lean in towards her face, tongue prone to lick up the trail of crimson liquid.

But the disgusting feel of the woman's appendage never met her skin as her attacker was torn from her, an outraged scream and the sound of three enraged snarls capturing her ears. She felt arms enclose her form as the world began to flicker and fade into darkness, a hushed promise that she was safe as the sound of metal being torn and her blurred vision captured the faces of three men, before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourite/followed, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that you will continue to let me know what you think of the story. Thanks again! :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama... Why do I look different?"

The little girl looked towards her mother, eyes of molten gold wide with her question. Her bloody locks of crimson hair flecked with wisps of blond held in a messy tail, the stray strands framing an innocent face and complimenting her caramel skin. She looked nothing like her mother or her father, both pale and their hair auburn and chocolate brown.

Her mother looked towards her, eyes gleaming with sadness as she crouched down to her child's level, placing her hands gently against her shoulders as she spoke.

"My beautiful Celeste, you look as fate intended you too and you should take pride in being unique, in the knowledge that there is only one like you... You are too young to understand yet, the burden that was placed upon you at birth with the ancient gift that was placed upon our bloodline. Only know this, you are blessed and you are cursed, with a power that grows stronger as you age, a gift that others would bring you harm for... Trust no one, my child, and you will live"

Her mother's words had made no sense, at the tender age of nine. But as Celeste grew older, she began to understand, to learn more about the bloodline that she had been born too. She began to live by her mother's words, to trust no one if she wanted to live. She had no friends, other than Echo, and that had been her saving grace, until now. The faces of her three saviours had been blurred, but she had felt the shift in her soul, known that something had changed. But that was all. They were all the same, these people that came for her, wanting nothing more than to steal her blood and end her life. Trust and love were feelings meant only for children too young to know how harsh life could really be, a fantasy that had been stolen from her long ago. She was better off with just herself and Echo.

* * *

Marcus looked down at the small woman that lay within his arms, having caught her before she had fainted. His brothers had been by his side in an instant, looking upon her sleeping form with a gleam of concern within their eyes. She was thin, fragile looking and her clothes tatty, clearly repaired on many occasions.

The guard had taken the female vampire away, the sound of her limbs being torn sounded like metal and the sight of the pyre being prepared for her remains proving that the woman was no longer a threat.

"I cannot bring myself to drain her"

Aro's words were soft as he brushed a strand of crimson hair from her face, admiring the slight flecks of gold within the tresses. With her bloody hair and golden complexion, he believed she truly personified the legend of the phoenix perfectly. She was enchanting to his vision and he was beginning to question why he had ever wanted to bring harm to such a beautiful creature. Caius' snarl broke his gaze upon her, angered by his brothers words.

"You will not touch her, brother. I swear I shall rip your head from your shoulders if you so much as try"

His words were laced with venom as the two squared up to each other, he could feel the pull within his chest, unlike anything he had experienced before. Marcus sighed as he repositioned the young woman within his arms, sitting himself upon a large rock as she sat upon his lap, head rested against his shoulder.

"Fear not Caius... He, nor myself or you will ever be capable of bringing harm too her... The mating bond would never allow it"

For the first time, in over three thousand years, Aro felt as though all the energy had been drawn from him as he rubbed his face in false exhaustion. On the one hand, he was elated that he and his brothers had found their mate, even if it did happen to be the same woman. He could see the fire slowly returning to Marcus' eyes and the rage seeping out of Caius' own orbs, he was also beginning to feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

But she was not an ordinary mate, she was the current phoenix born. The world's most hunted individual was their mate. Her safety would have been of utmost priority too each of them anyway, but knowing that others would always be on the move to steal her away, drain the precious life force from her was enough to drive Aro just that little bit closer to full insanity.

"we must return to her cabin... The storm is beginning to draw in and if we do not return now, we shall be trapped"

As if on cue at Caius' words, the rain began to fall in heavy droplets, soaking them all through as Marcus used his cloak to shelter the unconscious woman. They had nothing to fear from exposure to the storm, but the same could not be said for their mate. She was still part human, after all.

* * *

The inside of the little cabin was nothing akin to anything that the three kings were accustomed too. Consisting of only the bare minimum for an individual to survive on, a small stove with an old tin kettle, a single mug and plate for the occupant to drink and eat from and a bed that had seen better days. There was a small room off to the side, they could only assume it was the bathroom. There were no decorations, except for a single photo on the bedside table of a woman, a man and a child, all smiling happily for the camera as the mother hugged her daughter tight. They must have been their young mates parents.

"I have positioned Jane and Alec at the front and rear of the building as guard for any that may attempt to continue that woman's work. Felix and Demetri have been sent out to gather food for when she awakens. The pantry seemed to have been empty"

Caius and Marcus barely looked up from their mate as Aro spoke, rejoining them at her side as she slept beneath the worn blanket. Her lifestyle was basic, nothing compared to the opulence that they had become so accustomed too. Echo had refused to leave her side also as he lay at the foot of the bed, occasionally raising his head to check if she had awoken, letting it drop with a heavy thud each time his hopes were dashed.

A single shiver racked her small body, catching Caius' attention as he stood to remove his thick cloak, laying it across her and smiling softly as her trembling form became peaceful once more beneath the added warmth he had given. His brothers watched in shock, surprised by the act of kindness, behaviour rarely seen within the blond king.

A soft mumble resounded as their mate began to stir from her sleep, groans of discomfort following as her hand came to rest upon her ribs, wincing in pain and alerting the brothers that she may have been injured beyond the grotesque bruise that tarnished her slender throat. A low hiss of rage passed Marcus' lips, surprising his brothers at the display of emotion from the usually stoic vampire. They should have moved quicker and reached her sooner.

"My dear, do not sit up. If you are injured then you must rest"

Her eyes snapped open as Aro's voice brought her flying back into reality, the dream of her childhood with her mother long forgotten as she forced herself up through the pain of her broken ribs and curled into a ball against the head board, desperate to put as much distance as she could between herself and the three vampires. The sight of their mate cowering from them, the fear in her golden orbs as she looked around frantically for an escape brought grief to the three kings minds. She probably thought they were going to kill her.

"We mean you no harm, dearest, and the woman who attacked you has been disposed of... Please, what is your name?"

Marcus' words only seemed to make her panic more as she batted away the hand he had extended, only wishing to comfort his distressed mate. She shook her head frantically, refusing to answer his simple question. Echo stood slowly from his position at the foot of the bed, nuzzling Aro's hand so that he could convey his message.

'She will not speak for you, immortal... Even I have never heard my mistress utter words or sing'

"She is a mute?"

The woman looked up suddenly, an offended expression on her face as she glared daggers at Aro for his assumption. Echo gave a yap of amusement as he lumbered too his mistresses side, closing his pale blue eyes as she moved to rest her forehead against his own, passing a small amount of her magic through to him so that he could speak aloud to all the brothers.

"My mistress is not a mute. She has not spoken in over two years, since the torture and murder of her parents at the hands of another immortal. It is psychological, not physical... She would like you to know that her name is Celeste Hope and if you would please make her death swift, she is already in pain from the previous attack"

Caius was the first to speak as he looked at Celeste with an expression of utter horror, matched by his brothers as they tried to process what she had asked the wolf to say on her behalf.

"We wish you no harm, Celeste. Believe when we say that you are safe now"

She sent a critical look towards Caius as she listened to his words, still refusing to speak with her own voice. The look in her eyes sent a shiver through the three brothers, the sight of those beautiful eyes gleaming with mistrust and fear. It was going to be a hard battle to prove that she could trust them, feel safe amongst them. They could only hope that she would accept them and the bond that they all shared in time.


	5. Chapter 5

The storm raged on for two days and, although the brothers would never admit it out loud, it had been the hardest two days they could remember so far. Celeste had all but glued herself to one of the corners of the room, furthest away from them, as she glared suspiciously at them. She would only move when she really had too and even then it was as if she was pinning herself to the wall, edging around them like a cornered animal.

She refused to sleep, not trusting them to let herself be so vulnerable in their presence. There were thick, dark rings beginning to form beneath her eyes with exhaustion and Aro was beginning to fear she would collapse with her ill treatment of her body. She had refused to let Marcus check her broken ribs, curling in on herself for protection when he had gotten too close for her comfort, forcing them to accept that she would have to heal at her own pace.

The only progress that they seemed to have made with her was that she no longer relied on Echo to speak for her, having decided to stop passing her magic through to the silver wolf. She was too tired to even try any more, so she had begun writing down her replies when she did deem it necessary to speak with them.

On the third morning, the storm had cleared considerably and the brothers had decided that it would now be possible for them to return to Volterra without the worry that Celeste would fall ill with the extreme weather conditions. The journey back to the jet was relatively silent, broken only when Felix made attempts at conversation with Celeste, failing each time as she sent him looks of utter confusion, not understanding why they had not simply finished her off yet. In her weakened state, she was hardly a difficult target for so many of them, so why was she still very much alive? And why did this enormous vampire keep behaving so friendly with her? Why did the three leaders, who she now knew as Aro, Caius and Marcus, seem so intent on protecting her and gaining her trust? None of it made any sense.

"I believe that Felix is rather fond of her"

Aro took brief glances back occasionally, watching the giant vampire try to make his silent mate laugh as she sat astride Echo's back. Her ribs had not yet begun to heal fully and she was still in a great deal of pain.

"He would do well to keep his distance from her. She is ours and I will not have a guard trying to steal the affection of our mate"

Caius had never felt so on edge. The mating bond was driving him up the wall with his need to hear her speak, his need for her to accept him and his brothers. It was not helping his temper to think that another vampire may have been trying to muscle in on her attention.

"You misinterpret his intentions, Caius... Felix does not feel any romantic inclinations towards Celeste. But he does feel the effects of a different bond. They are soul siblings"

Through his gift, Marcus could see the thick silver ribbon that stretched between Felix and Celeste, the colour that symbolised a soul sibling bond. It stood alongside the three golden ribbons of he and his brothers mating bonds towards her, making Marcus smile slightly at the sight. It relaxed his mind a little to know that another would stand to protect her if she were ever placed in danger again.

* * *

Celeste frowned slightly as she looked around the interior of the aeroplane. She had never felt more out of place than she did now. The cream leather of the inbuilt mahogany sofa that she sat upon, the hard wood coffee table that acted as a barrier between herself and the three kings as they sat opposite her, their expensive Italian suits pristine after having gotten changed within one of the three private bedrooms that lined the back corridor. The floors were covered with a plush carpet, where Echo lay stretched out in languid bliss at the luxurious feeling it gave him, much to Caius' disdain. He really hadn't wanted the giant wolf joining them on this trip, still feeling slightly put off by the creature. But Celeste had refused to go anywhere without her companion, and so he had submitted, unable to deny his mate of anything.

And, amongst all of the grandeur of the private jet, Celeste sat. Her clothes tattered and torn from years of misuse and constant make-shift repairs, her hair a mess after her brush had broken only a week before and, worst of all, she was pretty certain that she didn't smell at her freshest after three days of not feeling safe enough to use the outdoor shower back at her little shack in the mountains. She felt on edge, she felt dirty and she felt completely out of place. In short, she really wasn't happy.

Aro frowned as he noticed how tense she was in her seat, clutching at the cloak that Caius had insisted she keep for warmth like a life-line, as she scanned her surroundings with an annoyed glint in her eye. Her lack of care for her own health was beginning to concern him. The bags under her eyes were becoming more pronounced as she forced herself to stay awake, her head bobbing slightly as she drifted in and out of sleep. He could feel the stress flowing from her in waves, that alone would probably be the death of her if she didn't relax herself.

He had already decided that he would have Heidi sent out to acquire a fresh wardrobe for his little mate, he couldn't allow for her to walk around in the remnants of her old shirt and jeans, her trainers had holes in the bottom as well as rips along the sides. The tattered items didn't even fit her properly.

"Celeste... Would you care to use the washroom? Freshen up a little bit?"

Caius dropped his face in his hands at his brothers words as Marcus sent a swift look of scorn towards Aro. He really should have chosen his words a little better as Celeste gave a quick sniff of herself, scrunching her face in anger before grabbing the little note pad that Marcus had given to her so that she could communicate, scribbling furiously on the paper before all but throwing the little book at the raven haired vampire, narrowly missing his face as he caught the object.

'Well excuse me! You'd stink too after three days of being stuck in a tiny shack, not feeling like you could turn your back for a quick shower for fear of having your throat ripped open!'

"That was not what... I meant only that you seemed stressed... A long soak would ease your tension..."

Aro's flustered words were met with a disgruntled groan as she stood from her seat, stomping past him with an aggravated wave of her hand, dismissing his attempts to amend his poor choice of words.

Caius raised his head from his hand in time to see her move down the corridors, locating the bathroom and vanishing inside, before turning an irritated expression upon Aro as he sat fidgeting within his seat, clearly not so happy that he had offended their mate.

"Smooth move... Moron"

* * *

Celeste gave a heavy sigh of relief as she closed the bathroom door, grateful to be alone as she let herself slide down onto her rump, running a hand across her face. Those three were persistent, she'd give them that. Not only had they made sure she was well guarded since they had rescued her, but they had treated her with nothing but kindness and understanding, not seeming to take too much offence at her less than positive opinion of them, although she could see in their eyes that it hurt them.

They were treating her like they actually cared. Why? Her instincts to survive told her that they were trying to lure her into a false sense of security, that they would wait until her guard was down before making their move. But her heart, where her phoenix blood pumped in its purest state, told her that she should give them the benefit of the doubt, that they really did mean her no harm.

She shook her head, not wishing to think on such matters when she already felt terrible, before pulling herself up and moving towards the large sunken bathtub. It could easily have fitted at least a dozen of her in and still had room for more she thought as she let the taps flow and began to strip away her ruined clothes, moving to look in the full length mirror.

She'd lost a lot of weight over the past three years, the constant stress of an attack making her appetite diminish. She turned slightly, acknowledging the twin scars that marred her back, upon the points of her shoulder blades. Her wings had formed early, when she had only been sixteen, two years before they should have done. Her parents had gone into overdrive to protect her after that, knowing that it would not be long it would not be long before their lives would be turned upside down.

Celeste let her eyes close as she focused her waning energy on spreading her wings, wincing at the forgotten feel of them breaking through the thin layer of skin that concealed them. She needed to clean these too, she may not have liked what she was but that didn't mean she would neglect her precious wings. She lowered herself carefully into the blissfully hot water as a sigh of content passed her lips, getting herself comfy and allowing the heat to sooth her sore ribs as she took the bar of soap into her hands, liking the scent of raspberries when she began to lather it up before running her palms along the plumes of her wings and coaxing the dirt out of the soft feathers.

* * *

The three brothers were beginning to panic as they took turns to look down the corridor that lead to the bathroom. She had been in there for well over half an hour and they were starting to feel concerned for what was taking her so long.

"She may have slipped getting out of the tub, what if she has been injured further!"

Caius was pacing along the carpet, a look in his eyes that would have sent any other vampire running in fear, but his brothers had seen this before. Aro was not faring much better as he sat, still fidgeting, within his leather seat.

"Or she could have fallen too sleep in the tub through her exhaustion and slipped beneath the water"

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried desperately to ignore his brothers theories, they were really not helping to lay his own fears to rest. What could possibly have been taking her so long? He shook his head as it suddenly dawned on him, standing from his own seat and catching the attention of Aro and Caius.

"She is staying in there because she has no other clothes to change in too. I doubt that she would happily walk out in nothing but a towel or in the clothes that she wore previously"

He rolled his eyes as his brothers seemed to come back to their senses, although he was pretty sure that both of them were imagining their mate in nothing but a towel and in a completely different scenario. Once they had gathered some clothes that would possibly fit her, Marcus tapped his knuckles gently against the bathroom door. They waited for a moment, hoping that she would at least open the door to lay their concerns to rest, but there was no reply.

"I told you! She's slipped getting out of the water!"

Caius' words were hissed as he began to open the door as quietly as he could, ignoring Marcus' silent protests, before they each stepped in to make sure she was all right.

The sight before them made each of the brothers freeze in place. She was facing away from them, her eyes shut as she stood in front of the mirror, brushing out her long bloody hair. She was wrapped in nothing but a large fluffy towel, her smooth legs exposed. But, as much as the sight of her in such a state pleased the brothers, it was something else that kept them frozen to the spot.

The sight of her wings in all their glory. The midnight black shading of her feathers, a perfect compliment for the caramel of her skin, flecked with swirling patterns of varying shades of white, purple and blue, replicating a small fragment of the milky way constellation and finished with a number of different sized white and clear gems, possibly diamonds and opals, scattered within the feathers like stars, making her wings look like a small section of the most perfect night sky caught within the plumes. The beauty was breathtaking as Aro let his admiration slip from his lips.

"Magnifico"


	6. Chapter 6

Celeste's eyes shot wide open at the sound of Aro's statement, dropping the brush so that she could clutch the towel firmly around her figure as she spun to face the three kings, finding herself caught in a staring contest as they all struggled to gather their bearings on the situation. Whilst the three kings thought desperately for words to explain their intrusion on her privacy, Celeste couldn't decide whether she wanted to scream blue murder or make an attempt at words to voice her feelings.

"Mia Cara, apologies! We only wished to bring you clothes to change in too"

Celeste bit her lower lop at Marcus' hurried words, a blush coming to her cheeks as the three fled from the room in their own embarrassment, placing the clothes on the towel rail and shutting the door firmly behind them. When she'd seen them, staring in awe at her wings, she'd thought that they would finally snap and kill her, wanting to steal her precious gems. She was born to die by the hands of greed after all. But they hadn't even attempted to close the distance between them, their intentions had been completely innocent, if not a little poorly timed.

She felt a smile threaten to break loose on her face as she took the clothes from the rail and retracted her wings back beneath the skin. People who wished her harm wouldn't go to this many lengths to keep her safe or happy, she knew she'd be dead already if that had been their true desire. But then, what did they want from her? And why was Celeste starting to feel safe with them?

Perhaps she should give them a chance, try to get to know them before she jumped to the final conclusion and let them get to know her. But that she as hell didn't mean she was going to trust them. Not yet.

* * *

The three sat slumped in their seats, rattled by the sight of Celeste in such an exposed state and trying to push down the mating bonds urge to claim her. It had taken all of their considerable will power to turn away and leave the bathroom, but they couldn't allow their basic instincts to control them, not yet if they wanted her to accept them completely.

"You should not have gone in there Caius. Now, not only will she think we want to kill her, but she'll think we want to take advantage as well!"

Aro's words were hostile as he tried to clear his mind, clouded with the visage of her lovely form. Caius snarled as he sent an angry glare towards his brother, pointing an accusing finger between both Marcus and Aro.

"I didn't hear you complaining! And Marcus hardly put up a fight to stop me opening that door! I only thought that she'd had an accident"

Aro gave a slight sniff of indignation as he turned his face away, resting his chin against the palm of his hand as the thoughts of her wings came back to his mind. They had been stunning, so much more beautiful than he would ever have expected and complimenting her appearance perfectly as the black of her feathers worked in harmony with her caramel skin and crimson locks of hair. In his opinion, she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

They were broken from their musings as the sound of a door shutting, footsteps padding along the carpet and then a gentle clearing of throat signalled that Celeste had decided to leave the bathroom and rejoin them.

She stood at the edge of one the three sofas, her eyes gleaming with uncertainty as she looked at each brother, knowing that they were taking in her appearance. There had been no female clothing on the plane, only the three kings travelling wardrobe, and so they had needed to improvise. Caius and Marcus were both far too broad for any of their shirts to come close to fitting her, so they had chosen one of Aro's black silk dress shirts. The sleeves hung over her hands and the shirt itself hung down to just above her knees, even Aro's clothes seemed a little too big for their petite mate. But they had to admit, she looked adorable and it made Caius smile slightly to know that she was wearing a pair of his boxers beneath the shirt.

"Take a seat, Celeste, you should not feel so shy"

She faltered slightly at Aro's words, a blush crawling back to her cheeks as she realised that there were no completely vacant seats, the three sofas each had one of the brothers on them. They watched her as she tried to contemplate who she would prefer to sit with, Aro and Caius sending jealous glares towards Marcus as she moved towards him and took a seat, fiddling with the shirts sleeves as she leaned over to retrieve the little note pad that she had launched towards Aro earlier.

"How do you feel, my sweet?"

Marcus didn't really expect an answer from her, especially not after the scene in the bathroom. But after a few seconds of silence, Celeste turned to him with a small, shy smile as she wrote out her reply.

'My ribs are still very sore. Thank you for letting me borrow some clothes'

"You are very welcome, dearest... If your ribs are still causing you pain, would you allow me to examine the injury?"

It took her a moment to come to a decision, unsure whether she should allow Marcus any closer to her. But she was in pain and she needed to know just how bad the damage was. Plus, she'd promised herself that she would give them a chance, what better way to test them than this? She nodded her head slightly in consent, lifting the shirt enough to show the large bruising above her ribcage, flinching and whimpering slightly at the feel of his strong hands pressing gently against the area, frowning at what he could feel beneath the skin.

"You have three broken ribs, Celeste. One on the right and two on the left. They are beginning to heal and the bruising is starting to fade but not at the rate it should be. You must rest if you wish to get any better"

His mention of sleep only seemed to remind her just how exhausted she felt, the hot soak in the bath had relaxed her muscles and she could start to feel the haze coming over her mind. But still she fought against it, blinking and rubbing her eyes in an attempt to stay awake as Echo came to rest his head against her leg, looking at her with wide, concerned eyes.

She gave a yawn, knowing that she had lost this battle as her eyes began to slide closed, feeling Aro lift her carefully into his arms and start to move down the corridor towards his own private bedroom, Echo close behind as he lay her down against the black satin sheets, watching as her breathing became shallow and relaxed as she succumbed to a deep and heavy sleep.

The brothers sat by her side, simply content to be with her as she slept, Caius scowling when Echo jumped up and curled up beside his mistress, ignoring the angry glare and remaining ever vigilant in his desire to protect the young woman that had saved him as a cub. What did he have to fear from these three or any other immortals? They were sorely mistaken if they believed him to be just a normal silver wolf. But then, very few knew anything about the bloodline of Fenrir, king of wolves and son of Loki, these days.


	7. Chapter 7

If Celeste had ever desired to know what her own personal hell would be like, she could honestly say that she now knew exactly what it looked like. Being surrounded by a coven of vampires.

There were eyes everywhere, all looking at her as she was escorted through the corridors of the giant clock tower. She wished that the floor would open up and swallow her whole as she felt their stares burning into her. She'd thought it was bad enough being stuck in the company of her three saviours and their guards, but now she felt that she had been thrown into a whole different league of frightening. There were hundreds of them.

Caius seemed to notice first that she was trembling, her eyes darting around and brimming with tears as she held on tighter to Echo for comfort, the wolf snarling and gnashing his teeth at the strangers who were staring so blatantly. For once, Caius found himself actually liking the silver fur ball as the members of the coven averted their gaze, fearful of the wolf that stood almost as tall as Demetri. He moved to her side, keeping his trade mark sneer on his face but placing a reassuring hand against her shoulder, to let her know that his expression was not towards her, as he spoke

"Celeste, you have nothing to fear. We will not allow anyone to hurt you... you are safe with I and my brothers"

'Are you serious? Try saying that when** you're** surrounded by people that want to eat you. Not really my idea of a safe environment'

Her hands were shaking violently as she looked up at him, one eyebrow quirked as he read her message, her lips trembling. Seeing her in such a state upset him as he flitted towards Aro, intent on making the situation a little easier for her to cope with. Celeste watched as Caius gained his brothers attention, speaking too fast and too quietly for her to catch even a word as they took a glance back towards her before seeming to reach an agreement. She gave a huff of annoyance, resting her hand against Echo as she passed her thoughts through to him with her magic.

'Bloody vampires'

He gave a snort of amusement, bobbing his head in agreement as she gave a little smile, scratching behind his ear gently. She really did love Echo, her best and only friend.

"Celeste?"

She turned her attention towards Felix as he looked down at her, he hadn't left her side since they had departed from the plane, a concerned frown on his face that just didn't seem to fit his features as he sent a quick glance towards each of his masters, he usually seemed so carefree. His hand touched her shoulder, gentle and reassuring. She couldn't describe it but knowing that he was beside her seemed to give her some small amount of courage. She'd never had any siblings, but she assumed it was how a younger sister would feel, knowing that she had her brother watching over her.

"You really don't have anything to fear. The masters aren't joking when they say you're safe with them... You'll understand in time, but you mean a lot more to the three of them than you realise"

She looked down at her hands as she processed his words. How could she possibly mean anything to three men she barely even knew? Who barely knew her? This whole experience felt like a twisted dream, surrounded by the lifelong enemies of her bloodline yet being treated as though she was the most treasured being in their existence, more than just the vessel of divine blood.

'Have you ever dreamt of freedom, Felix?'

His eyes scanned over the piece of paper she had handed to him, the question hitting a nerve in his mind as he realised what she meant: She'd never known true freedom, never felt safe to simply be herself and love what she was.

'I have. And it's the most beautiful dream I have ever known, to spread my wings and fly without feeling that someone would shoot me down. You tell me that I am safe here, but does that merely mean I will be kept in a gilded cage? For your three coven leaders to boast over? The men who possess a phoenix born"

He would have answered, sworn to her that she would see her dream realised with the three kings, that they wished nothing more than to see her truly happy with them, but their conversation was cut short as a figure appeared on Celeste's other side, his voice soothing as he spoke.

"Mia Amore, there has been a change of plan... we were going to introduce you to the coven but, after Caius mentioned how on edge you were feeling, we shall simply escort you to your quarters so that you can relax"

She gave a slight squeak of surprise as she turned her attention towards Aro, hiding the little pieces of paper she had been writing to Felix on, the speed of his movements startling her as he smirked in amusement at her reaction, but there was an unreadable expression in his eyes as he seemed to look quickly to the pocket she had hidden her messages in. It was a small piece of proof in his mind that she did still have a voice, it would just take a little time and effort to convince her to speak properly.

She simply nodded her head in acknowledgement and watching as he dismissed the guard, all but Felix. The giant vampire was smiling warmly at her as they began to move down an adjoining corridor and, she couldn't help it, she smiled back shyly. Something about Felix put her at ease, just like her mother and father had once done. It felt like having an older brother, it was nice.

* * *

The brothers smiled from the doorway of the living quarters, watching as Celeste stepped around the first room with a look of awe on her face. The living room alone was bigger than her little shack, decorated in shades of cream and gold with an assortment of the finest pieces of furniture she had ever seen scattered around, a stunning log burning fire built into the main wall with three sofas stationed around it and a large fluffy rug right in front. There was a fully functioning kitchen off to the right, complete with a white marble breakfast bar, and a luxurious looking bathroom right beside it. There was even a room set up for Echo, although she knew that he wouldn't use it, he didn't like being away from her for too long.

But it was the bedroom where Celeste forgot herself for a moment. She hadn't had a proper bedroom for three years, everything in her little shack had pretty much been in one room and the sight of the four poster, canopied oak bed, the hand crafted antique vanity table and adjoining walk in wardrobe made her give an excited shout as she took a running leap and landed in the centre, her legs stretched out before her with her hands pressed between on the mattress. The bed felt like a satin heaven.

"You like it then, Mia Amore"

Marcus' voice made her turn slowly, a blush lighting up her face and her eyes wide in embarrassment at her behaviour. They had followed her into the room, Marcus and Aro both stood within the room as Caius leaned against the door frame, all smiling in amusement at seeing their mate show a small sign of how lively she could really be.

It made no sense but, as she looked at the brothers, she couldn't keep hold of her embarrassment or her fear when she was just with these three. Something about them made it impossible. She smiled brightly as she pulled herself off the bed, moving towards them until she stood only steps away. She could do this, she could voice her gratitude.

The brothers watched on in shock and hopeful joy as she began to open her mouth. She was going to speak for them, they would finally hear her voice. But nothing came, two years of silence had weakened Celeste's vocal cords. She looked on the point of tears as she sent them a forlorn look. She'd wanted to speak to them, wanted to show how much it meant to her that they were being so kind. Tears began to fall from her eyes in heavy droplets as she pulled the little note pad out once more, staining the paper as she wrote.

'I'm sorry, I thought I could do it. The rooms are beautiful and you're all being so kind to me when I thought you only wanted to hurt me. Thank you'

"You have nothing to apologise for, sweet Celeste. You will find your voice again in time. These shall be your rooms from now on, so perhaps you should place your photo on the bedside table"

Marcus smiled lovingly as he took the photo of her parents from his cloak, where he had been keeping it safe for her during the journey. It had been the only possession she had wanted to bring with her, the only thing that was of any value to her. She took it gently, wiping the tears from her eyes with her free hand as she looked down at the faces of her family before placing it carefully on the little mahogany table, losing herself in her memories of her mother and father.

"And Celeste?"

She turned slightly, waiting for Aro to continue and noticing the gleam within his eyes that seemed all too close to sadness for her liking, although it didn't seem normal for her to care so much whether they were happy or not.

"You would never be kept in a gilded cage whilst here, with us. This is your home now and, in time, I would hope you will have the courage to spread your wings more often"

She felt her breath hitch in her throat at his comment, realising that he had seen the little notes to Felix before as she snapped her gaze back towards the picture, wishing that she could ask her mother for advice on this strange situation she had been placed in, to hear the wise voice of her father tell her that it would all be ok. Words could never describe just how much she missed both of her parents.

The brothers left quietly as she continued to stare at the little photograph, deciding it would be best to allow her some time to settle in and regain control of her emotions. With Felix stationed at the front door, they could at least be certain that none would get passed and too her, knowing that the giant vampire would sooner walk through fire than let anyone hurt his soul sibling. It had been a good sign, a step in the right direction, she had wanted to speak to them. They were making progress, it would just take a little more time and patience before she was really ready. But for now, it was enough to merely know she was close by. Her living quarters were in the royal wing of the castle, right beside their own private chambers. She would be their queen after all, once she knew and understood her role as their mate.


	8. Chapter 8

She smiled as she sat at the breakfast table, watching as her mother worked away at the stove and hummed away to herself happily whilst her father read the morning paper and attempted to solve the crossword puzzles on the back page, occasionally chewing on the end of his pen as he thought over the clues that he was given. There was nowhere on this earth that Celeste would ever wish to be more than here, with her parents as they went about their day with no evident fear of what the future held. Her mother turned slowly, the pan of fried eggs in her hand as she moved to serve the food, her wonderful locks of auburn hair framing her pale face as Celeste began to open her mouth to speak, to tell her mother how much she loved her.

But her vision began to alter, distort as the blood curdling screams of her mother and father began to ring out. No longer was she sat in the little kitchen of her family home, but stood in a cold dark basement as two faceless men tortured the only two people Celeste had ever loved. She couldn't move to defend them as her mother's hair was torn from her scalp, bleeding where the roots had been forced from the skin in chunks, and her father was mutilated beyond recognition, his skin flayed in small strips by the serrated blade.

"Where is the phoenix born? Speak and you shall be spared"

Celeste could feel tears falling from her eyes as her father lifted his head, weak from blood loss but still finding the strength to give his torturer a reply.

"Go to hell"

The knife came down fast against her fathers heart and Celeste did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

* * *

Celeste shot up in her bed, looking frantically around the room as she confirmed to herself that it had only been a nightmare. She let a strangled sob escape as she wiped away the tears that streaked her face, her mind unable to remove the image of her parents murder as she forced herself from the bed, clutching at the shirt that the brothers had given to her on the plane. She didn't want to be alone after such a nightmare, but who could she go too? She sighed as she crept passed Echo, amazed at how he could seemingly sleep through anything, and towards the door that led to the deserted corridor outside.

Felix had gone to feed it seemed as she padded through the dark deserted corridors, more than likely believing she would not wake until the next morning, but nightmares were a bitch like that. There were no lights along the corridor walls, save for the occasional candle held within glass casing, as she tried to avoid tripping over her own feet. It was incredibly annoying but she knew that there was very little point for such things, vampires really didn't need the light to help find their way. The same could not be said for Celeste as she ran her hand along the wall to figure out where the corridor turned or became a dead end.

She knew that it probably wasn't the wisest idea to walk alone through the corridors when she knew there was a coven of vampires within the building, but what else could she do? She really didn't want to stay in her room after the nightmare and she just wanted to find the brothers. Her heart told her that, if she could just be with them, she would feel better. Feel safe.

* * *

Aro sighed as he allowed himself to recline back in the wing back armchair, his brothers sat opposite him as Marcus gazed into the large fireplace and Caius sat hunched over, his chin rested against his clasped hands as he watched the flickering embers. He didn't need to use his gift to know what was on their minds, it was the same as his own. Celeste.

Her messages to Felix were ingrained upon his memory. She thought that they were simply keeping her alive to act as a show piece, a sign of the coven's power and status for having taken possession of a phoenix born. She believed that they were simply using her. But how were they meant to show her the truth? Show her that their feelings towards her were far more than what she presumed them to be? In all his long existence, Aro had never felt quite as lost as he did right now. Perhaps he could have Chelsea use her gift to manipulate Celeste's emotions so that she felt only love and trust towards the brothers and their coven, then use Corin's gift so that she would feel forever happy to be in their company? But he couldn't do that, it wouldn't be real and he wanted desperately for her to accept them of her own volition.

"I crave her voice... Yet fate taunts us all that she has chosen a life of silence"

Caius' words were hollow, as if he were caught in a trance as he imagined what it would be like to hear her whisper words of love for only he and his brothers to cherish, to listen as she sang and allowed her magic to flow free as each word fell from her tongue. Up until two hours ago, he had hidden himself away within his studio, surrounded by the comforts of his paints and canvas as he recreated her image beneath each precise stroke of the brush , capturing her beauty within the image of her slender form sat beneath a large old oak tree, her wings spread wide as her golden eyes gazed upon the Volturi castle, a delicate smile upon her face. In the painting, she was happy and accepting of her fate as their mate, their queen. But the reality was much harder for him to grasp, she wasn't happy and she didn't even realise the bond that she shared with them. To add insult to injury, something did not sit right within his mind about the landscape of the painting, it just didn't seem to fit with her image in his mind. But then, what was the perfect scenery in which to immortalise her within? Fair to say, he had destroyed the painting in a fit of rage, angered that his art had failed to do her justice.

"Her heart and mind will open to us, if we give her the time she needs... We cannot rush or force such things"

Through his gift, Marcus could see the thick golden ribbons that reached towards Celeste, he could feel them begging to be fulfilled as they seemed unable to fully connect with her soul, her fear and mistrust making it impossible for them to truly reach her. But, with each day that had passed since her rescue, he could see the small changes, see as they edged a little closer towards her soul with each day that she spent with them. Time was no issue for a vampire and, for Celeste, he was willing to wait if it meant she would accept and return their love in the end.

"Masters!"

The sound of Felix's voice carrying through the walls as the giant came crashing through the doors snapped them all from their musings as they turned to acknowledge the guard. His eyes were deranged with panic, fists balled at his side and lips pulled into a grimace as he tried to regain his composure beneath the intense eyes of the three kings, their stares becoming rapidly more enraged as their minds pieced together what may have brought him too them in such a state.

"Celeste has vanished from her rooms!"

A roar ripped from Caius'throat as he flew at the petrified vampire, slamming him into the wall as he snarled, Aro not far behind as he took hold of the guards hand, reading his memories and seeing what had transpired. Dropping the limb, Aro stormed from the room as Caius chose that moment to voice his rage.

"You were meant to guard her! I swear, your head shall roll if she is not found in one piece"

Caius followed swiftly after Aro as Marcus stood slowly from his seat. Felix began to physically tremble as he felt the atmosphere within the room begin to shift, the murderous look in those eyes ghat sat in an unreadable face making him want to beg for his existence. Although few were left to vouch for the fact, Marcus had once been one of the most celebrated fighters that the Volturi could boast about for possessing. And in that moment, Felix felt he was definitely in danger of losing his head.

"Mark my words, Caius will fail to move quick enough to lay claim to your head if any harm has befallen her"

* * *

Celeste gave a sigh of relief as she turned another corner in the labyrinth that seemed to be the corridors she walked, happy to find a door in the long row of blank walls as a light glowed through the gap in the door frame, maybe the brothers were in here?

She pushed it open slightly, gasping in shock as she looked upon the contents of the room. Row upon row of books met her vision as she felt her heart swell at the sight before her, taking a few more steps within as the door closed quietly behind her. She'd never seen so many books in one place in all her life and it brought a smile to her face as she began to scan her eyes over the titles that she could see. Reading had always been something she loved, her only escape from a reality she had never wanted and a chance to imagine that she was someone else.

She stopped as her eye caught the title 'Sense and Sensibility', a first edition copy written by Jane Austen. She'd been a fan of the author since her early teens and had owned most of the motion picture adaptations of her work before she had been forced to leave her family home for the Alps. She took the book gently from its place on the bookshelf, admiring the fine leather bindings and illustration on the front, the image of the Dashwood sisters and their respective suitors, Colonel Brandon and Edward Ferrars. She had loved the character of Brandon when she had been growing up, dreaming that she would one day find and fall in love with a man just like him. Foolish hopes, she believed, of a young girl who's eyes had not yet been opened to the cruel realities of a world that held no love for her.

"You like to read, Mia Cara?"

She spun on the heels of her bare feet, clutching the book tight to her chest as she met the ruby eyes of the brothers, noticing the not so happy gleam in their eyes as Aro stepped closer to her, frowning even more as she took subconscious steps back, to keep the distance between them.

"Celeste, give me your hand"

She shook her head, adamant that she would not allow a vampire to touch her when she could see the underlying anger in his eyes, no matter how hard he may have been trying to hide it. She screwed her eyes shut tight as he flitted forward, his speed catching her off guard as he took hold of her small hand, his eyes glazing over for a moment before an exasperated sigh passed his lips and he returned his gaze too her face, finding that she still had her eyes shut tight. He could hear her heart beat pounding within her chest, see the tears beginning to brim within her eyes.

"Forgive me dearest, for frightening you... It was not my intention to do so"

Her eyes began to open slowly as he let her hand fall free, placing a gentle kiss against her forehead before turning too his brothers as they waited for him to tell them what he had seen through her memories.

"Felix is not to be punished for leaving his post. Celeste was very much asleep and safe in her bed when he left to feed, but awoke due to a nightmare of her parents murder... She was searching for us when she stumbled upon your library, Marcus"

Celeste was staring at Aro as he spoke, a look of confusion, horror and slight embarrassment on her face, not understanding how he had known without her telling him and not really appreciating that he had told them that she had wanted to find the three brothers after her nightmare. Aro chuckled at her expression, realising that she had no clue about his gift for tactile telepathy.

"I shall explain to you another time, my sweet. But for now, perhaps you would prefer to stay with us for a little while, if it will ease your mind? Although I believe that you owe an apology to Felix when you next see him. He was quite distressed when he found that you had left your rooms alone"

She nodded, feeling guilty for causing Felix any trouble with her actions but also feeling the joy blossom in her heart at Aro's offer, not wanting to dwell on why she even wanted to be with these three in the first place, it had been others of their kind that had murdered her parents, she should have hated them with all her heart and soul. So why did she feel that the brothers were nothing like the vampires she had been raised to fear? She moved to place the book back in its place, careful not to scuff it as she sent one final, appreciative glance at its beauty.

"If you find solace within the pages of these books, little love, then know that my library is always open to you, Celeste, if it brings you some joy"

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, her smile beginning to light up her features as she mouthed a heartfelt 'thank you'. Marcus and Aro flanked her on both sides as they led her out of the room and towards Aro's office, Caius faltering behind as he sent a swift, analytical look at the dusty books that seemed to glow with a new light against the flames of the candles that sat within the candelabra.

His vision of her upon his canvas began to change within his mind, no longer surrounded by the looming branches of the old oak tree as she gazed upon the distant image of the Volturi castle. Instead, sheltered and protected by the vast columns of bookshelves as she sat within an armchair, her legs folded beneath her and those beautiful wings nestled around her form, a book lay cradled in her lap as she lost herself within its pages and the story offered her the escape from reality that she so desperately longed for, a gentle smile across her face as she read the words. He smiled, knowing that he had finally found the perfect scene for his silent mate upon his canvas, as he began to follow after his brothers and Celeste, three words slipping passed his lips.

"The dreamer phoenix"

* * *

**So, that was chapter eight. Let me know what you all thought and I hope that you enjoyed this update.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourite/followed this story :) I promise that the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks again guys, happy reading! :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

Aro had never believed that there could ever be a negative to his ability of tactile telepathy, no down side that made him wish it away. He would always be one step ahead of any that plotted against him from the ranks of his coven, able to weed out the mutinous individual and deal with them accordingly, whether it meant having Chelsea alter their loyalties or destroy them, depending on their usefulness within his coven. There was nothing he could not discover, with a single touch.

However, meeting Celeste had altered his view, made him long to simply be able to touch her hand without the images of her life filling his mind. They haunted him, teased him with the memories of how her voice had once sounded, before she had chosen a life of silence. With each innocent brush of his fingers against her own, he was rewarded with images of a young girl who had once burned bright with a vibrant, energetic and confident personality as she smiled out at the world with a smile that could have melted even the coldest of hearts. But life had left Celeste Hope a shadow of her former self, shattered and broken as the flame that had once blazed within her eyes began to dwindle and fade.

But Aro had to believe that, somewhere within her tortured heart, there was still a spark waiting to be kindled, strengthened so that it could shine once more. He longed for the day that he would see her, wings spread wide with pride, as she took her place as their queen and spoke with the strength he knew was buried deep in the turmoil of her heart and mind.

* * *

Her mother had always told her: A child without courage, is like a night without stars. You must always be brave Celeste, although your life may prove painful and often you may wish for an escape. Promise that you will never lose sight of yourself, believe that there is more to your life, that fate does not control your destiny, only you have the power to decide your future.

Growing up, Celeste had lived by those words. She had done her best to always be brave, show courage in all that she undertook whilst keeping her heart at a safe distance from others, remembering that her mother had once warned her to trust no-one if she wished to survive. But as she had grown older, come into the full inheritance as the current phoenix born, had the only two people she had ever loved stolen from her, Celeste had begun to question the true merit of her mother's words. What use was courage in a battle that she would never be able to win? Why fight against fate when, at every turn, it found new ways to destroy her dreams of a peaceful life.

She knew, deep within her broken heart, that she was a mere shadow of her former self, that the glorious light of her childhood had been snuffed out by the cruel realities of her life and that, if her mother could see her now, she would feel sorrow for the woman that her daughter had become.

But, with each day she had spent with the brothers after they had rescued her from the encounter she had had with the rogue vampire, with each time she had to hold back the affectionate smile as Echo and Caius glared daggers towards each other whilst Aro and Marcus teased their brother for his dislike of the silver wolf that guarded her, she could feel the dying flame of her heart begin to rekindle. Never had she known a feeling quite like it, her heart clenching with joy at the sight of the three vampires, her fears eradicated by their soothing words and promises that she would always be safe with them. She was beginning to remember how it felt to be at peace with her own existence.

Although her mother would have thought it madness, she was beginning to trust her three saviours, beginning to feel the courage blossoming once more within her soul as she questioned: Perhaps it was time to take her life into her own hands and take a few more chances because, you never know, they may prove worth it in the end.

* * *

Echo walked by his mistresses side as she ventured through the winding corridors of the castles royal wing. His senses were trained on their surroundings, ears pricked to all sounds and his eyes alert to any possible sign of threat. Celeste's hand stroked gently against his side, subconsciously passing her magic through to him as her mind whirled with thoughts of the brothers, her heart swelling with a foreign emotion with each memory of the short time she had spent with them.

Never had she felt so at peace in the company of others. Her heart told her that being with them was right, that she should feel no shame or self loathing in the growing trust and, dare she say it, caring that was beginning to blossom within her. But her mind still told her that she should be wary of their intentions, what did they really have to gain by keeping her alive and healthy?

'Mistress, I have never seen you smile so much as when you are with those three immortals. You don't even realise you are doing it but there's a light in your eyes that I have never seen before'

She was brought from her thoughts by the sound of Echo's voice in her mind, a confused glint in her eyes as the two stopped walking and they simply looked at each other, her hand still rested against his side.

'I don't really understand it, but I feel safe when with them, like nothing could ever harm me again. You have always been my only friend but it's as if my heart is beginning to open for them... My lonely world is growing Echo and I find myself rather... Happy about it'

The giant silver wolf nuzzled into her side, his icy blue eyes glinting with joy at the words she had uttered into his mind.

'To know that you are happy is all I need Celeste... Although I am not too fond of Caius for his constant glaring when he sees me, I know with all my being that they wish you no harm'

"Well well, if it isn't the little phoenix born"

The pair went rigid as a snarled voice echoed along the walls, Echo regretting his drop in defenses, their eyes turning towards a man, one of the lower guards of the Volturi that Celeste knew was charged with guarding the entrance of the royal wing. But she also knew that none were permitted to enter except for Felix after he had been granted permission to spend time with her during his free time, what was this man doing here?

"I could smell your blood a mile off, even without it being spilt. Such an amazing aroma it holds, like the most exotic of forbidden fruits"

Echo's hackles were raised as he stepped in front of Celeste, his teeth bared as he growled and his eyes shining with hatred towards the intruder. The vampire gave a bark of laughter as he darted towards the wolf, eyes crazed when Echo leapt forward to defend Celeste.

She felt frozen as she watched the two fight, Echo's jaw crunching down on the man's arm as he pummelled his free fist into the side of the wolfs body, the sound of bones breaking and the sight of his blood beginning to seep into his fur. But Echo wouldn't give up, he held firm as he managed to sever the vampire's limb. The enraged roar resounded through the corridors as the attacker lost control, gripping Echo by his ears and plunging his fangs deep into his throat before dropping the wolf's shaking body.

"See what you bring with your presence? Nothing but death and ruin, you're only friend is dying because he wanted to protect you. But are you really worth such suffering, when you refuse to even speak your gratitude to those that give their hearts to you?"

His hand gripped around her throat, bringing his face close to hers as he whispered his words into her ear. She felt the blood freeze in her veins as her mind processed what he had said, her eyes lingering on Echo as he panted through the pain, blood oozing from his wounds as he tried to get back up to defend her, his limbs failing to find the strength to lift himself once more. Tears began to brim her eyes, trickling down her cheeks with a small tinge of silver against the fading lights of the candle lit corridor. Why did those she cared for always have to be hurt for her? Was she really worth it when she couldn't even find the courage to utter a simple thank you in return? She was merely born to die, so why did they have to be the ones to suffer?

'Love is a strange thing Celeste. It can drive a person to do amazing things when the one he holds dear is threatened, give him strength he never knew he possessed... Even if we had to die for it, we would always protect you and I would hope that you remembered that sacrifice, remember and respect that it was our love for you that drove us to fight on'

Her father's words sang out in her mind, words he had spoken when she had boarded the flight for the alps, the last thing he had ever said to her. How could she have forgotten? Her fists clenched as she dared to look into her aggressors eyes, her own golden orbs beginning to burn with an intensity she had thought long gone in her heart. Their sacrifices had been through love, not because she was a curse upon their lives like she had begun to believe and, she realised now, she had been disrespecting their bravery with her own cowardice. Well no more. She'd meet their courage with her own, show this world that she was not afraid to fight back anymore.

"The three kings can't even see it, but you're destroying them! slowly but surely, you will be the end of this coven!"

A blood curdling scream ripped from Celeste's lips as she slammed her hands to the side of his face, eyes digging holes into his own as her magic began to pour free, the immensity of its power beginning to burn into his marble like flesh as a panicked look came to his eyes, the realisation reaching him that she had finally snapped.

Celeste had never felt fury like it, his mention of her three saviours the final blow that had broken her own self control. All she could see was red, unaware that her scream had drawn the attention of the brothers as they had rushed from within Aro's study, now stood frozen in shock as Celeste began to scorch the vampire with her raw, untamed magic.

"Mia Cara!"

Caius darted forward, pulling the man away from his mate as she continued to force her magic into him, his screams of agony dancing from the walls before she finally let go, Caius pulling his head clean from her attackers shoulders in his own rage that anyone had dared to go near her with ill intentions.

Forcing herself back to her feet, she ran to Echo's side. He was barely alive, breaths coming out in shallow pants as she placed her hand against his side. Her tears began to fall heavy, soaking into his skin as the wolf moved his glassy gaze towards her, the love in those crystal orbs shining and making her cry harder.

'Bare with me Echo, let me heal you'

'Celeste... If you cannot heal me in time... Know that I will always love you, that since we first met when I was a cub, you have been my angel'

The brothers watched on in anguish, hating the sight of her crying, but knowing full well that her tears held the key to healing Echo's broken body. Caius couldn't understand it as he watched the wolf slowly fade into unconsciousness as he felt sorrow rack his existence as the wolf slowly fell into unconsciousness as is body racked with pain. Perhaps Echo wasn't as bad as he had believed, his hatred for wolves clouding his mind against the sheer love and determination to protect that Echo had felt towards Celeste. If Echo survived, then he would make sure to build bridges with him.

Celeste's tears ran dry as she looked down at her sleeping friend, the sound of his heart beating the only proof she needed that he would survive. He just needed time to regain consciousness after his ordeal. But once he did, she would make sure to prove that his readiness to give his life for her had not been in vain. She would be stronger, for him and for her three saviours.

"Celeste. Are you all right my love?"

Marcus' words hung thick in the air as they waited for her to nod her head in reply, knowing that she would not utter words to answer their question. But she refused to meet their worried gaze as she raised her head, the rekindled flame of her soul burning bright in her eyes as a new found courage blossomed within her heart. She stood slowly, her fists clenched at the feel of the adrenaline coursing through her veins as the brothers stepped back slightly, amazed as he wings began to emerge from beneath her skin until they were spread wide.

"I refuse to feel afraid any longer, to allow others to fight my battles for me"

She turned to face them, eyes ablaze as she registered their shock that she had finally uttered words, her voice strong, but still soft and melodic, with her determination to no longer be a victim to what fate had planned for her life. The brothers could feel their very existence swell with the joy that her true voice brought to them, enraptured by the beauty that blessed their hearing at her simple words that held such courage.

"I shall not cower any longer!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it's taken me a little longer to upload this update than normal but I hope that you all enjoyed it and that you'll let me know what you thought of it. Thanks guys :) x**


End file.
